skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 23, 2007
Kayla: Tea's ready. Marlena: Oh, thanks. Funny, isn't it? The fact that Sami finally begins to become the person I always hoped she would be. The same night that my daughter belle decides to go on the run from the police. Kayla: She's doing what she has to do. You said it yourself. Marlena: Oh, I know. No, I know that. I just -- I'm worried. We haven't heard from them. I'm worried. Kayla: Well, there's nothing to worry about. Steve is on his way, and he'll know what to do. Steve: Hey. I understand you got three packages for pickup? Shawn D.: Man, are we glad to see you. What's with the delivery truck? Steve: I borrowed it. The less you know about that, the better. Hey. What do you say, baby girl? You ready to take a little road trip? Look, I got a cracker. Look, it's a cracker. There you go. Kayla: I know you're worried, Marlena. And it's late and you're exhausted, so maybe you should try to rest, and I know we'll know more tomorrow. Marlena: I can't sleep, not until I hear from belle or even Steve. rings Kayla: Oh. Hello? Steve: Hey, baby. I got to make this quick. I'm with the kids. Everybody's okay. Getting ready to get out of here. Kayla: It's Steve. He's with the kids, and they're fine. Steve: Is that Marlena? Kayla: Yeah, I'm still at her place, and needless to say, she's very concerned, so will you be able to keep in touch? Steve: Once we get on the road, I won't be able to use this phone. Kayla: All right. Well, promise me that you'll be careful. I mean, we're all counting on you. Steve: I love you, sweetness. I'll call you as soon as I can. Kayla: I love you, too. Marlena: Kayla...what did he say? Tell me everything. Kayla: Well, there's nothing really to tell at this point. He's with them, and they're okay. He's gonna take good care of them. Marlena: Yes, he will, won't he? Yes. He won't let anything bad happen to them. Kayla: No, he won't. Listen, do you mind if I excuse myself? I'd really like to check in with Stephanie and make sure she's all right. Marlena: Of course. Please do that. I'm so sorry. Look...you don't have to stay. I'm all right. Kayla: All right. Steve: Looks like we got company. Kayla: So, Stephanie, it's nothing urgent. I just wanted you to know that your cousin and belle and the baby, they're all fine, and, um...anyway, just call me back, okay? All right, doll, bye-bye. Kayla: Marlena, Marlena, you must be having a nightmare. Marlena: No, no, no. No, it was real. John was here. He was trying to tell me something. He was here. Philip: It's over, belle. This is happening. Claire is coming home with me. Belle: No! Steve: Sorry, dude, that ain't happening. Come on. Shawn D.: Yeah, I'm okay. Steve: You sure? Shawn D.: I'm okay, yeah. Steve: Let's get out of here before sleeping beauty wakes up. Belle: No, we can't just leave him here. What if he's really hurt? Steve: He's not dead. He'll have a nasty bump on his head, but that only bought us a couple of minutes. Let's book, come on. Get the baby in the car. Let's go. Shawn D.: Just give me a minute. I'll be right with you. Steve: What are you doing? Get out there with her. Shawn D.: I got to take care of him. But I need your help. Steve: Hurry up. Let's go. Up, up, up. Okay, let's book. Kayla: Here you go. Are you feeling better? Marlena: No. I know this must sound crazy to you, but this was not a dream. Kayla: Marlen-- Marlena: The night that john was shot, before he went into surgery, he was trying to tell me something, something really important. I think he's still trying to get a message to me. Kayla: What kind of message? Marlena: Well, I...I hate to say it, but... it was about Steve, I believe. Belle: This is really dangerous. We should have a car seat for Claire. Steve: Damn, I should have thought of that. I'm sorry. Shawn D.: Hey, just hold her close, okay? She's a lot safer in your arms than she is back there with that maniac. Steve...steve, you okay, man? Steve: What? No, I'm good, I'm good. Everything's cool. Sighs You kids just relax. There's nothing to worry about. Just leave the driving to me. Kayla: Marlena, why would you think if john was trying to tell you something that it had something to do with Steve? Marlena: Because of what happened...the night he was brought into the hospital. Before he went into surgery, he said -- it was ever so faint -- but he looked right at Steve and he said the word "killer." Kayla: What are you getting at? Marlena: Maybe E.J. Told john something before he shot him. Maybe Steve is the dimeras' next target. Oh, dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to scare you. I-I-I can be just imagining all that. Kayla: You know what? Maybe you're not. You know, um, Steve has been having these strange episodes and we don't really know what's wrong with him. Marlena: What kind of episodes? Kayla: Well, there's these loud noises in his head -- this pounding -- and he becomes completely disoriented and disconnected from reality. He's even become violent. Marlena: Kayla, he hasn't ever tried -- Kayla: No, no. He would never lay a hand on me. No. But when something triggers this noise, it's like he loses control completely. I think it has something to do with his past, and Steve has reason to believe that the dimeras were somehow involved during those missing years. Marlena: Did he remember that? Kayla: No, not really remembered, but he has these flashes of things. And it all started the night that we had dinner with benjy. Marlena: Stefano's son. Ooh. So, there is a connection. Kayla: Steve thinks so. Honestly, I don't know what to think. But I know it's killing him. And it's killing me that I can't help him. Steve: Put those mittens back on the baby. Belle: Why? Steve: You don't want to leave even a baby fingerprint behind on this truck. Don't leave any of her stuff or yours, either. No clues just in case. Belle: I didn't really think about that. Shawn D.: Steve, man, how can we ever thank you for this? Steve: Don't worry about it. You're Kayla's favorite nephew, right? Now, down to business. Canada's a big place. Where exactly in Canada do you want to go? Shawn D.: I was thinking Montréal. Hopefully our passports won't get flagged when we're trying to leave the country. Steve: I think that's a mistake. I'd go with the freighter. Belle: A cargo ship? Steve: Yeah, you pay somebody off on the crew, maybe a couple of grand, then you can stow away. Passports are no problem. You do have money, don't you? Shawn D.: Yeah, yeah. Yeah, we've got a little bit. Steve: A little bit? Well, you should have told me. I could have brought you some. You can't go on the run without cash. Shawn D.: Steve, everything happened so fast. I didn't have time to think about it. Steve: Well, you should have. Shawn D.: I know, I know. I'm gonna figure it out. After everything that you and Kayla have done for us, the last thing that we want to do is take your money. Steve: Come on, we got to find a way to get you kids some money. Belle: Shawn's right. Steve, we really appreciate everything you're doing, but once we get where we're going, I think we can handle it. Steve: Well, it's your call. I think you're making a big mistake. Steve: I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I've been there. What you're heading into is not gonna be easy. Shawn D.: I know, I know. We realize that. Steve: Remember when aunt Kayla said you'd always be looking over your shoulder, waiting for them to catch up to you? Well, 99 times out of 100, that's what's gonna happen, so you got to keep moving. To keep moving you need cash. Shawn D.: I know, Steve. I just -- everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to think about it. Steve: Well, you should have. Shawn D.: I'll just get a job or something, you know, doing something. Steve: Well, where, how, man? You're on the run. How are you gonna feed your family and keep a roof over your head? What if the baby gets sick and you need a doctor? How are you gonna pay for that? How are you gonna do it, Shawn? Shawn D.: I don't know. I'll figure something out. Jeez, lay off, man. Steve: I'm sorry. I'm just trying to give you a reality check. Life on the road is not easy, especially when that old snake Kiriakis is the one on your tail. You take it from someone who knows. Kayla: Marlena, if you have some idea how to help Steve, I would love to hear it. Marlena: I was thinking that perhaps I could help him as a professional. Kayla: Well, I thought of that. And I appreciate your offer, really, but he's not really the therapy kind of guy. You know, he said he's been there, done that. Marlena: And doesn't like to open up, huh? Kayla: I guess not. Marlena: Well, there are other kinds of therapy, you know, not quite as traditional. We could try hypnosis. Anyway, it couldn't hurt, could it? Kayla: Like I said, I am willing to try anything. Marlena: Hopefully Steve will be, too. Kayla: Yeah. I know that he's worried himself, you know, scared about what's going on in his head, even though he's downplaying it. You know what I think frightens him the most? Is not knowing what happened during those missing years and afraid that he's gonna find out something about himself he doesn't want to face. Marlena: I really understand that kind of fear. But I think he can do it and get this all behind him. I think, perhaps, he will because he has the two of us to help him do it. Shawn D.: All right, I know victor is bad news. I still can't believe that he tried to frame you and aunt Kayla for attempted murder. I don't get -- how does he get away with all this stuff? Steve: It all comes down to money, kid. Money and power. And your grandpa's got both in spades. Belle: And what really scares me is that we all know that victor always gets what he wants, and what he wants right now is Claire. Shawn D.: He's not gonna get Claire, all right? Not ever. I told you that I'm gonna protect both of you and that is exactly what I'm gonna do. Steve: I think you two are gonna be okay if you just stick together. But I want you to get some sleep. You're gonna need it. Once we cross the border into Canada and ditch this truck, you're gonna be on your own from there on out. You got to go to sleep. Category:2007